Mobile machinery, such as agricultural and construction machinery, commonly use automated guidance systems to assist users in operating the machines. In particular, automated guidance systems may be used to steer machines in order to, for example, steer the machines along a precise path. In the field of agriculture, automated guidance systems are commonly installed on tractors, self-propelled applicators and harvesters, for example, to automatically steer these machines while working or harvesting a field. Automated steering allows the machine operator to monitor and respond to other aspects of machine status and performance. Automated guidance is especially important when machines are working large and/or unusually-shaped fields, where guidance systems can maximize efficiency by selecting a travel course or pattern that minimizes time in the field. This reduces the cost of fuel and the amount of time an operator spends in the machine.
When operating a machine equipped with an automated guidance system, the operator typically defines the working area. This may be done by manually guiding the machine around the working area thereby enabling the guidance system to define a boundary of the area. The operator may then employ the automated guidance system to steer the machine along consecutive paths within the boundary to work the working area.
The above section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.